


Чудовище и невыблядок

by dey_shark, HSTWOg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg
Summary: - Ты назвал меня выблядком и приказал не вякать.- И ты впервые в жизни решил меня послушаться! Ну охереть теперь.Или о том, как Стайлз на свою удачу ошибся номером...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа написана специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+] (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

— Сейчас говорю я, и только попробуй вставить хоть слово, выблядок!

Грозный тон из динамика никак не накладывался на образ вечно придурковато улыбающегося Стайлза, поэтому Дерек пораженно замер с трубкой у уха и внимательно вслушался в то, что говорил ему Стилински, действительно не собираясь заговаривать.

— Если ты думал, что с моим СДВГ я так плохо сконцентрирован, что не способен заметить женские трусы в твоей комнате, то ты еще больший идиот, чем я предполагал.

Дерек пораженно приоткрыл рот и едва не поперхнулся воздухом. О чем, черт возьми, тот говорит?

— Я, конечно, не надеялся, что ты такой невъебительно крутой, как в идиотских женских романах. Мне, если честно, вообще до пизды, — Дерек все же подавился глотком воды и поспешно выключил микрофон, чтобы откашляться. — Я сам не предел мечтаний. Как у меня вообще мог появиться человек, который с удовольствием засунул бы член в мою задницу, я до сих пор понятия не имею.

Дерек с немым удивлением уставился на экран своего телефона.

— Но я ни одной крысе не позволю водить меня за нос. Я тебя, блять, насквозь видел каждый раз, когда ты приезжал ко мне затраханным очередной мерзошлюхой, — Дерек вздохнул и закатил глаза. Теперь он точно мог поверить, что говорит со Стайлзом. Только тот может на ходу выдумывать подобное. Если он не готовился заранее, конечно.

— Тебе не хватало ума даже пиздеть мне нормально. Что вообще за отмазка такая: «на работе задержался»? Скотт бы придумал лучше. О, хотя постой, он бы никогда не пошел ебаться с половиной города, когда у него есть весьма трахательное тело в постели, — Стайлз раздраженно рыкнул в трубку и вдруг шумно и немного устало вздохнул.

— Я могу закрывать глаза на такие вещи, знаешь. У меня не особенно богатый выбор. На меня в этом городе смотрят как на придурковатого сынка шерифа, не больше. И меня это порядком подзаебало, но и сделать я с этим ничего не могу. И да, блять, я был рад, что на меня обратил внимание хоть кто-то, что я понравился человеку как парень. Поэтому я легко мог забивать на твои похождения. Но еб твою мать! Ты серьезно думал, что можешь спокойно стоять посреди улицы и сосаться с бабой, задирая ей юбку? Недалеко от школы? Ты совсем пизданутый на голову?!

По ту сторону послышался скрип кровати. Кажется, Стайлз поднялся на ноги и теперь просто пытался чем-нибудь занять свои руки. Дерек очень ярко представил, как мальчишка немного нервно перебирает учебники на своем столе. Хотя бумаг с делами отца там по обыкновению больше.

— В общем, слушай сюда, мудачье, — Дерек насмешливо приподнял брови и включил микрофон. Отчего-то его весьма забавляла вся эта ситуация. — Еще раз я тебя увижу — я твои яйца тебе за уши натяну, а член суну за твою щеку, понял? Я, блять, терпеливый, но лимит доброты во мне исчерпан. А будешь докучать — я натравлю на тебя волков. И я не шучу. У меня есть на заметке парочка тех, кому бы только глотки другим погрызть. Один так вообще скопище волчьих фер… Кхм… О чем это я?

Стайлз попытался незаметно перевести тему, но Хейл наконец решил вмешаться в монолог парня.

— О том, что от кого-то прет волчьими феромонами, Стилински.

— Дерек? — голос Стайлза дрогнул, и юноша громко сглотнул, что Дерек услышал даже через телефон.

— За тобой только записывать. Ты где таких выражений понабрался, чудовище?

— А нахера ты слушал вообще? Сказал бы сразу, что я номером ошибся!

Возмущение сквозило в каждом слове, но Дерек чувствовал чужое смущение, будто находился рядом.

— Ты назвал меня выблядком и приказал не вякать, — ухмыльнулся он, удобнее перехватывая телефон.

— И ты впервые в жизни решил меня послушаться! Ну охереть теперь, — Стайлз вновь шумно вдохнул и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал себе под нос, явно сильно нервничая из-за своей глупой оплошности.

— Не переживай так, я никому не расскажу, что ты спал с таким ублюдком.

— Ой, да все и так прекрасно знали…

— Кроме меня, — Дерек не сдержался, и в его голос просочились нотки недовольства. Хотя какого черта? Он должен знать обо всех, с кем сближаются эти идиоты. Чтобы не случилось вновь никаких Дженнифер…

— А тебя вообще с чего вдруг заволновала моя личная жизнь, волчара?

— С того, что, возможно, не только этому ублюдочному жиголо интересна твоя задница? Больше скажу, я знаю как минимум двоих, кто бы хоть раз, да переспал с тобой, — хмыкнул Дерек, вспоминая слишком внимательный взгляд помощника шерифа и вечную плотоядную ухмылку Питера. Боже, его до сих пор передергивает от одной мысли, что Питер мог бы…

— Почему ты их встречаешь, а я нет? — с недовольством протянул Стайлз. Похоже, он действительно считал, что не может никого заинтересовать.

— Потому что я их отгоняю, как мух от дерьма.

— Ты только что назвал меня дерьмом? — несмотря на фразу, голос Стайлза прозвучал весело.

— Неудачная метафора, — Дерек смущенно прокашлялся в кулак и глубоко вздохнул. Что он несет вообще?

— Самая неудачная из всех, которые могли вообще сейчас прозвучать, — Стайлз едва слышно хихикнул, но практически тут же умолк на пару секунд, прежде чем изумленно заговорить вновь. — Подожди, ты сказал, что отгонял от меня потенциальных ухажеров?

— Какое жуткое слово… Но, по сути, так оно и есть.

— Господи, хмуроволк… Ты мог сказать мне раньше, знаешь?

— Думаю, я не умею преподносить подобные вещи, — Дерек поморщился. Он действительно не имел представления, как мог бы подойти к Стилински и сказать… Он даже не знал, что сказал бы.

— Ты мог бы молча завалить меня в кровать, — сказал тот таким тоном, будто Дерек делал подобное каждый день, а тут вдруг струсил.

— Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь.

— Ты прекрасно знал, КАК я всегда на тебя реагирую. Боже… Какого черта? — Стайлз продолжал говорить так, словно упустил самый главный шанс в своей жизни.

— Стайлз.

— Чего тебе, тормоз? — недовольный голос заставил слегка улыбнуться.

— Я буду у тебя через десять минут.

Стайлз весело фыркнул в трубку и, по звукам, упал на кровать.

— Окно открыто.


End file.
